Cloud's New Cell Phone
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: Cloud tried to call his family but he lost his phone after the battle in Forgotten Capital. Will he have the new one? Post ACC. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasyand all its characters and Apple Inc.

One-shot

It has been a month since the Curing Rain fell to the Geostigma-stained Earth. The two-times-world-savior is now in his break. Well, not a break for all of things, he still running his delivery job. It sounds a bit wierd that the world saviour is actually a delivery boy, but it's the truth. Our saviour, Cloud Strife, is now on his journey towards Kalm, riding his soulmate, Fenrir, with many packages to keep him company.

But, actually he is in a real deep longing for his closest, most meritorious and most loyal friend – his cell phone.

Oh, where are you little guy? Where could've I dropped you?

That a rather big cell phone of his, was always hung on his left steer. Without it, he can never be able to recieve any order and to listen to her soft voice whenever he is on his delivery.

oooooo

Oh, our saviour is now on a barren land, where it was supposed to be Zack Fair's grave. He looks upon the sky of the ruined society, or what they call it, Midgar. The polluted air was cleary seen from where he was. He brought his eyes down to see the cheerful yellow flowers swaying with the wind, it made his heart at peace. He smiled.

Then, he looked over his left steer again. His heart dropped, he could never replace it with a new one. But, if he doesn't, what about his family who always get worried when he's away? Especially, her.

So, he rode towards his home, Midgar Edge, Seventh Heaven for exact. The street was not too crowded with people today. And the highway built by the WRO was finished once and for all (except there is another gang which made those insane Turks blow the whole highway again).

He rode to the familiar aisle, the bar sign was off, that means Tifa hasn't opened her beloved bar yet. After he parked his over-sized and beloved motorcycle, his oh so short and faint laugh escaped his lips when he sees an old red motorcycle is parked there, next to Fenrir. The owner would be so envious. (XD)

He reaches the doorknob and opens the front door of Seventh Heaven. The blonde is welcomed by two little humans who has been living with him, and through many obstcales of life, but still managed to give him their genuine smile.

"Hey there, kids." He squatted so he can have a better picture of the kids.

"Cloud! Why did you have to go for so long?" Denzel exclaimed with his brows scruched.

"Yeah, it has been three days since you're off for delivery! We missed you!" Marlene added with a pout on her face.

"And Cloud, we can't call you since you miss your cell phone..."

He brought his eyes down, "I'm sorry, kids. I'll try to find shorter routes for my deliveries, okay." He said while he brings his body back to standing position.

After the kids were back to their bedroom, he made his way to the living room, then he plopped down on his not too shabby couch. His right hand made its way to pinch his nose-bridge as if he has a headache.A sigh of weariness escaped his lips, and managed to caught the bartenders attention.

"Welcome home, Cloud." Tifa said while wiping the glasses.

She has caught him off guard (she is the only one who manages to do that, and she does many many times). He sat in an appropiate position, facing her. "Hey, Teef."

"Long delivery?" she sat beside him, leaning herself into the couch.

"Yeah... Kids said they miss me everytime I go to a long delivery. Do they?"

"Hm, they afraid you'll go for good."

He shot up from the couch, "But, but! You know that I won't leave you! Right?"

"I know, Cloud, but, they usually call you to make sure that you're okay. They love you, Cloud."

He remained silent. "Hn. Do I let them down, Tifa?" he said in a low voice.

"I don't know for sure. But I'm sure they won't leave your side." She said while bring her body to standing position. Her hands reached for his shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks, Teef."

"Anytime."

oooooo

'A long trip delivery again...'

Piles of packages are waiting to be delivered in his package-drop spot. There are ones addressed to Costa del Sol, even to Rocket Town. It'll take many weeks! Who the hell to use a small delivery service to send things to other continent? What if he doesn't get there in time? What if he doesn't managed to get there? What if his family get anxious? And the worst, what if something happens to his family?

He peeked from the garage looking at little humans of his were seated on their chairs, waiting for their breakfast. 'What if I go for weeks?'

After their silent breakfast, Cloud called his kids, "Denzel, Marlene, I'm sorry. There were a package or two addressed to Costa del Sol, and some to Rocket Town and it'll take about two weeks. I'm sorry." He tried to explain.

"Oh... okay. Take care, Cloud."

"You have to promise to call us whenever you can!"

"Thank you, Denzel, Marlene." He says while ruffling Denzel's brunet hair. He doesn't seem to recognize a genuine smile from Tifa who watched the entire scene.

Not long, he set off for his long delivery. The sky was blue and little numbers of clouds were hung on it. He craned his neck to see the reflection of his home on his rearview mirror. 'At least, I have to try.'

oooooo

After he did the deliveries for Midgar, Kalm and Junon (which took about five days), he headed towards Nibelheim, to Shinra Mansion. And just like he expected, his friend was there.

"Vincent! Where did you buy cell phone?"

oooooo

He smiled at his newly bought cell phone's box, a black (his typical color), shiny, with wide screen picture was on the front side of the box, complete with his new number/sim-card. The shop where he bought the cell phone was in Rocket Town, so he didn't have to take a round trip again. He bought it with almost all of his earnings from this delivery. It will worth it to be able to call his home again.

He made his way to an inn called Gloaming Inn, where he take his rest when he was in Rocket Town. Box in hand, he headed towards his rented room, and hurrily opened the box. He was like a kid who just get a new toy, a boyish grin attached on his face.

But the grin was short-lived, it was replaced by a slight frown. His head tilted a bit to the right. Now, he was holding a black box with a wide screen and a single button below the screen. So?

"Where are the other buttons?" he asked aloud to himself.

It was surely not a flip-flop cell phone, at the back was just a single tint and a picture of bitten apple, and many little thingies he didn't know at the sides. 'What is this thing? It must be a cell phone, but, how to use it?'

Not wanting to wreck his new cell phone, he decided to put it back to the box and call his home with the phone in the inn instead.

oooooo

"I'm home!" he exclaimed aloud. His voice was been followed with the sound of fast footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Cloud! Finally,you're home!"

"Yay! Cloud's home! Cloud's home!" they both cheered while running towards their 'daddy'.

They hugged him with all their strength, well, that's what Cloud felt anyway, and he returned it with a caress on their backs.

"Where's Tifa? Shouldn't she be here at the bar?"

"She decided to close the bar every Sunday now. Maybe she was in her room."

"Okay. Let me go meet her, okay, guys?"

So, he made his way to her bedroom. Knocking three times, then he waited for her to open the door. Not long, Tifa was seen from the wide opening of the door.

"Cloud! You're home!"

"Yeah, Teef. But..." a pout was seen on his face, Gaia, he was so cute! "I don't bring the money with me..."

"Huh?"

"Well, I, uh..."

She took his hand and dragged him towards her room. She sat on her bed and Cloud did too. "So, what do you mean by 'I don't bring the money with me?'. You did delivery correctly, right?"

"Yeah, I did..." Then, his eyes shot open and he barge out from her room. She could hear him running down the stairs. not long, her door opened again by Cloud, now with a box in his hands. "This is why I don't bring my money. I bought this stupid thing and I can't use it. I thought I would be able to call you whenever I want. But..."

'Able to call you whenever I want?' It had her blush a bit, but she collect herself anyway. "Hm? Can I see it?" so he walked to her and gave her the box containing his new cell phone.

"Here." So she opened the little box and found the smaller and shinier magic box.

"Hm, did the seller told you anything?" she said while she examining the cell phone.

"I don't understand what she talked about, so I just tell her to prepare it for me, and so she did."

"Okay, there must be a manual for this thing." Her hand rammed inside the box and finally found the manual. After reading the manual book, she pressed a little button on the right. A flash of light came from the wide screen, and Cloud's eyes widen in awe. "Wow. You did it, Tifa!"

Tifa raised her brow like 'I-didn't-do-something-so-incredible'. Then she handed him his new cell phone. "Here you go, Cloud. Well, I need to make dinner for you and the kids, so, I'll go to the kitchen, okay?"

Cloud, still amazed with such technology, didn't recognize Tifa's disappearence. And he snapped out from his amazement, he called, "Tifa? Where are the buttons for this thing?"

"Just read the manual, Cloud!" she replied.

And after he read the manual, he slapped his forehead mentally, 'It's a touchscreen!'

Oh, poor Cloud...

END

I was just thinking about, 'oh when will I get new cell phone?' and BAM! this idea hit me in the face! I remembered that Cloud's cell phone was sinking deep into the lake, so he doesn't have any before the event of Dirge of Cerberus. Yeah, in this age, maybe all of us have this newest technology. And, I don't have one of those Iphone thingies (huh...). So I'm sorry if there is/are wrong way to activate an Iphone. Oh, well, I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
